herofandomcom-20200223-history
Anew Returner
Anew Returner (アニュー・リターナー Anyū Ritānā) is the supporting character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 season 2. She is voiced by Ryoko Shiraishi in the Japanese version and Lalainia Lindbjerg''' 'in the English version. Appereance Anew is the most rare and unique Innovade, unlike her kin who are mostly neutral (mix male and female), she was born as fully female. Anew has long lavender hair that reaches her shoulders, dark red eyes and a tall and slender figure. She also shares similarities with her genetic twin-brother, Revive Revival. She wears a light blue version of the Celestial Being uniform with a light rosy red jacket. As an Innovators member, especially in the ''Gundam 00P Special Edition 5 photo novel, Anew is seen wearing the same Innovators cloth as Revive Revival, and she also shares the same A-Laws pilot suit with him. Personality Anew has two different personas. When her Innovator persona is not activated, Anew is overall gentle, polite, and caring towards others She is also very curious, especially about Lyle Dylandy. Her gentle persona was actually a modification by Ribbons Almark in order to make sure no one would suspect her as an agent of the Innovators. After Revive releases her true persona, she become less conscientious, more harsh and will do anything for the sake of the Innovators. She will also apologize to her Innovator comrades if she feels she's ruined their plan. Unlike her kin, Anew learned to fall in love and care about others. This makes her confused about Lyle because he still loves her even though he already knows that she is his enemy. Because of that, she decides to defect from the Innovators to re-join Lyle's side, but Ribbons takes over her mind and forces her to kill Lyle. Before her death, she admits that she has no chance to learn to understand the others as long as she is an Innovator, and asks him if they still understand each other or not. Lyle smiles and answer yes, which make her glad in her last moment. Description Anew was actually the member of a group of Rogue-Innovades, the Innovators, who were sent by Ribbons to become agents for the Celestial Beings. On her day as a Celestial Being member, no one suspects her as an Innovator due to Innovator reprogramming her to have a gentle persona. She helps many members, and begins falling in love with one of the Gundam Meisters, Lyle Dylandy .Lyle is the first person who suspects her, but he still keeps it a secret to his comrades until he and the others Meisters meet Revive Revival face-to-face, who actives Anew's Innovator persona. She begins shooting Lasse Aeon and takes Mileina Vashti hostage, but she is stopped by Soma Peries when she locates her with her Quantum-brainwave, but Anew threatens to kill Mileina. However, she is stopped by Lyle and Setsuna, and Lyle pretends to join her side to make her release Mileina. But Setsuna deliberately shoots Lyle when he tries to take Mileina, much to the horror of Anew. She attempts to help him, but Revive orders her to run away with him. She later engages battle with Lyle when Ribbons assigns her to help her kin. After Lyle heavily shoots her Gaddess, she becomes confused about him when he forces open her cockpit because he wants her to join his side again and says that he intends to make her his woman, even if she is an Innovator. Anew is touched by Lockon's forgiveness and willingness to keep loving her. She decides to join him, but at the last possible moment, Ribbons takes over her body and mind, forcing her to kill Lyle. She is later killed by Setsuna when her Gaddess gets heavily damaged and detonates. Before the moment of her death, the quantum effect of 00 Raiser gave the couple a final chance to convey each other's feelings. Aftermath Her death makes a heavy impact on Lyle. He becomes furious with Setsuna because he killed her, and punches him before he finally breaks down crying on Setsuna's chest. Because of her death, Lyle also starts to understand about Neil's pain when he lost his loved one. Lyle decides to forgive Setsuna after trying to shoot him but being unable to do it. Lyle builds a grave for Anew next to the Dylandys' family grave. He tells her that he's permanently leaving Katharon, and that he will face the future and continue life as the Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. Gallery Soma-encounter-evil-anew.png|Anew take hostage on Mileina Lyle-Anew Kiss.png|Anew and Lyle (Lockon Stratos) share kiss Anew Innovator.png|Evil-Anew about to shoot Lasse Confuse-Anew.png|Anew confused when Lyle asking her about her family Anew-quantumbrainwaves.png|Revive Revival using Anew quantum brainwaves to track celestial being Lyle-call-Anew.png|Lyle call Anew Anew runaway.png|Runaway with Revive Anew-crying.png|Anew start crying Anew-betray-Innovator.png|Anew noble choice when she decide betray Innovator to rejoin Lyle side Anew-demise.png|Anew Returner death Anew smile.png|Anew smiling at Lyle before her demise Trivia * Anew shares the same English voice actor with Stella Loussier from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. ** Anew's death is also quite similar to Stella's situation. Both Lyle and Shinn almost succeed in saving them, but they are then killed by the main protagonist (Setsuna and Kira) when Lyle and Shinn quibble to stop them. * Anew also shares some similarities with Rosamia Badam from Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta. ** Both have lavender hair. ** Both of them have reprogrammed by the enemies (TITANS and Innovator) to alter their persona in order to make the protagonist trust them. ** Both of them genuinely have affection toward the main-protagonist (Rosamia/Rosammy to Kamille as her "older brother" and Anew to Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy as a lover) ** Both of them are forced to be killed by the protagonist in order to save the other heroes (however, Anew didn't get killed by Lyle, but by Setsuna when he tried to save him from Anew's fatal attack). * On Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer, t''here is a Anew-type Innovade functioning as the ESF woman's speakers. Which mean since she is a Innovade, Anew actually is not ''die, but "return" to VEDA just like how Tieria , Regene and the rest GAGA Force does. * Since Anew is only canonically Innovade who have gender, its unknown if Anew able to do a reproduction like regular humans. Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:In Love Category:Dissociative Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Healers Category:Pure Good Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Secret Agents Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Nurturer Category:Bond Creator Category:Martyr Category:Related to Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Multi-beings Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Creation Category:Female Category:Victims Category:Scapegoat Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Loyal